Uma dança no tempo
by Nana Snape
Summary: Essa é uma história adaptada do inglês para o nosso português, o verdadeiro título é One dance at a time das escritoras Ang & Lise Hogwats duo. Minerva dançou pela primeira vez com Dumbledore aos 9 anos e apartir daí... Bem, você verá.
1. Chapter 1

_**Uma dança no tempo**_

A noite seria longa e fastidiosa. Minerva arrumava-se lentamente, calçava os sapatos e lia mais uma página de seu tão estimado livro, penteava uma mexa de seus longos cabelos negros e sentava-se na cama para mais uma lida rápida..

- Minnie! Você já está pronta filha? – Era sua mãe.

A pequenina de 9 anos se sobressaltou e levantou-se da cama em um pulo, finalizou sua arrumação com uma pequena tiara feita de _tartan_(um tecido que estava na família à gerações.)

- Minha bonequinha, você está divinamente adorável, sua mãe ficará orgulhosa.

Ela olhou-se curiosa ao espelho. Sua pele alva era acentuada pelo longo cabelo preto que tinha sido puxado pela tiara, a túnica de seda verde esmeralda dava a ela um charme infantil a mais.

- Eu não quero descer para essa festa. – Um muxoxo se fez presente naquela linda feição. - Eu prefiro ficar e terminar de ler meu livro!

- Não acredito bonequinha! Mas, você será a mais bela do baile e tenho certeza que terás um grande momento e estou certo que o livro será esquecido.

Ela fitou o espelho com certa dúvida, porém resolveu não questioná-lo, às vezes o espelho tornava-se bastante temperamental e um espelho com raiva não era nada fácil de lidar.

- Querida, vamos seu pai está nos esperando. A voz da mãe ecoava novamente pela casa. Minnie rapidamente se dirigiu à porta e correu a fim de encontrar sua mãe.

Sua mãe estava sentada de costas para a pequena notável, e por um instante Minnie ficou ali parada, fitando-a. O cabelo loiro brilhante estava em um coque adornado por flores, e sem aviso prévio a jovem mãe virou-se e olhou sua pequena.

- Você está pronta para receber os nossos convidados? Seu pai está nos esperando lá embaixo... – A loira falava graciosamente para a menininha e ela apenas sorria, agradecida por sua mãe ser tão carinhosa.

Juntas, as mulheres da casa fizeram o seu caminho para a festa, no fim da escadaria encontrava-se um belo homem vestido com roupas formais conversando com alguns convidados que já tinham chegado. Quando o nobre senhor fitou as duas se dirigindo até ele não pôde conter um sorriso de alegria. Afinal nunca, nem em seus melhores sonhos pudera imaginar que teria uma família tão perfeita.

Minnie estava sentada, cansada e entediada. Ela havia sido apresentada a milhares de pessoas, mas ninguém que lhe chamasse a atenção. E quando já havia desistido que algo interessante ocorresse, um grupo começou a formar-se na entrada. Devia ser alguém importante. A pequena se esforçou para ver através de todas as pessoas que estavam à sua frente até que finalmente a multidão afastou-se e um homem se aproximou.

O cavalheiro se dirigiu até eles e os olhos de Minnie se arregalaram quando olhou para cima. Ele era muito alto e tinha cabelo vermelho escuro. Nunca tinha avistado alguém tão alto quanto o seu pai antes e isso a impressionou.

- Olá senhor Robert Mcgonagall. Falou o jovem ruivo.

- Oi Albus, que bom vê-lo em nossa festa. - E então Seu pai iniciou as apresentações.

- Albus Dumbledore, eu lhe apresento minha esposa Isobel e minha filha Minerva.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo senhor Dumbledore. – Isobel estendeu sua mãe e o senhor a tomou e depositou um leve beijo em sua mão.

A pequena suspirou, esperando o aperto costumeiro em sua bochecha ou um tapinha em sua cabeça. Contudo, em vez disso, o Sr. Dumbledore agachou-se e pegou a pequeninha mão dela, dizendo:

- É um prazer minha querida. – E então beijou as costas da delicada mão a fazendo enrubescer.

Ela deu uma leve risadinha pelo bigode que lhe fazia cócegas, fazendo com que o cavalheiro sorrisse para ela em retorno. Ele se levantou e cumprimentou o pai com um aperto de mão formal. Após isso ele moveu-se para a sala de estar como os convidados anteriormente tinham feito.

Os elfos domésticos estavam desfilando com bandejas cheias de canapés e todos os convidados foram se misturando alegremente. Minnie ficou ao lado de sua mãe sendo bajulada pelas velhas bruxas com comentários clichês de como havia crescido rapidamente.

Ela odiava festas apenas por essa razão. Todos a tratavam como se fosse um bebê. Mas, ela era muito inteligente para sua idade. Talvez não fosse capaz de entender tudo o que os adultos falavam, todavia era certamente mais esperta do que eles pensavam que fosse. E lá estava ela, cumprindo o que sua mãe pedira. Participar do baile para aprender o "traquejo social" e agora era o melhor momento para começar.

Então ela viu seu pai falar com o gentil homem de cabelo vermelho em um canto do salão. Mr. Dumbledore apenas balançava a cabeça. Ela também notou um grupo de bruxas nas proximidades apontando para os dois e sorrindo. Ela perguntou o que elas achavam engraçado.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o jantar foi anunciado e todos começaram a se mover em direção à sala de jantar. Minerva estava sentada entre sua mãe e uma bruxa mais velha que cheirava engraçado e só queria falar sobre o tempo. Sendo a única menina pequena na mesa era estranho, mas ela simplesmente se concentrou em sua comida e não disse nada. O tema principal na mesa foi alquimia. Seu pai trabalhava no campo e a maioria dos convidados também.

Ela descobriu que era muito bom fingir estar interessada no que as pessoas tinham a dizer, sem realmente prestar atenção. Em vez refletir sobre os diálogos a mesa, seus pensamentos estavam centrados no andar de cima maios precisamente em seu quarto onde se encontrava o seu livro. Era difícil lê-lo e ela teve que procurar no dicionário várias palavras, mas o livro a tinha roubado a alma e ela não se importava. Seu amor pelo aprendizado veio de seus pais e ela, eles tinham uma enorme biblioteca e tinham começado uma para ela no dia em que ela nasceu.

Após a sobremesa todos se levantaram e seguiram rumo ao salão que já estava repleto de bebidas e dançarinos. Minerva implorava com os olhos uma dispensa por parte de sua mãe, todavia a mesma apenas falou:

- Só mais um pouquinho querida e então você poderá ir para a cama. Afinal nunca sabe quando você pode ser convidada para dançar. – Disse a loira divertida.

Isobel riu ao olhar o pavor no rosto da filha. Minerva tinha aulas de dança, mas era tímida com a idéia de fazê-lo em público. Ela bufou desanimada e seguiu rumo a uma cadeira estofada e sentou-se bruscamente para uma dama. Ficou observando todos dançarem. Algumas pessoas pararam para falar com ela, porém não ficavam por muito tempo. Ela não estava com vontade de ser educado e tinha que forçar um sorriso.

Com a mente tão ocupada, ela não viu o cavalheiro se sentar ao lado dela. E quando ele iniciou uma frase, ela levou um susto e pulou levemente da cadeira.

- Miss Mcgonagall, como você está esta noite? Os adultos lhe entediam? – Disse o senhor com os olhos mais cintilantes que a menina de 9 anos já avistara na vida.

Ela olhou os olhos azuis dele e deu mais um de seus meio-sorrisos.

- Não é que eu estou entediada Mr. Dumbledore, mas preferiria estar lendo meu livro.

Ele se inclinou um pouco para trás em sua cadeira antes de continuar.

- E qual é o livro que você está lendo?

Os lindos olhos verdes de Minerva brilharam quando ele fez essa pergunta e ela passou a dizer-lhe tudo sobre o livro.

- Eu recebi de minha mãe duas semanas atrás. Ele é chamado de Guia de um novato para o Estudo da Transfiguração. É muito interessante. Eu tive que pesquisar várias palavras, mas acredito que isso irá me ajudar quando eu for para Hogwarts, a minha mãe disse que eu terei aulas transfiguração. Ela me fez vir à festa hoje à noite para saber o que ela chama de "traquejo social" e eu estou em um capítulo muito interessante. – Minnie estava sem fôlego, nunca tinha travado um diálogo tão interessante quanto aquele, e ficou com medo que o Sr. Dumbledore se aborrecesse.

- Eu acho que transfiguração é o assunto mais interessante no mundo bruxo. Estudei muito quando fui para Hogwarts.

Minerva o estudou por um momento e finalmente falou o que se passavam em sua mente.

-Eu pensei que você gostasse de alquimia... Isso é o que todo mundo aqui parece achar interessante. É tudo o que falam.

Mr. Dumbledore começou a rir e Minerva endireitou chateada na cadeira. Ela não gostava de ser ridicularizada.

- Eu concordo com você de todo o coração, minha querida. Eu amo a alquimia também, mas eu mesmo gostaria de conversar sobre outras áreas da magia.

Minerva relaxou depois que ele explicou o porquê de estar rindo. Ele era muito inteligente e sua voz era tão sutil que falia a menininha sonhar acordada. Ele era muito melhor do que a maioria dos adultos da festa. Sentaram-se por alguns minutos e continuaram a falar sobre transfiguração. Ele disse a ela que transfiguração era difícil, mas se ela estudasse com afinco não teria problema em transforma-se em um animal.

- Você pode se transformar em um animal? –Minerva o olhou interrogativamente tentando decidir que tipo de animal ele seria.

- Acho que você, com todo esse cabelo vermelho transforma-se em um leão.

Mr. Dumbledore riu novamente e desta vez Minerva se juntou a risada.

- Obrigado pelo elogio, porém tenho medo de lhe desapontar. Sim, eu posso transformar em um animal, contudo eu me transformo em uma coruja branca. – E eu era da Grifinória em Hogwarts, e isso pode explicar minha aparência de leão. – Dumbledore dizia entre risos.

A coruja soou muito agradável para ela. Todas as corujas de sua família eram castanhas, mas ela sempre quis uma branca. Mesmo que essa não fosse sua primeira escolha de animal para se transformar.

Após um tempo a pequena notou outro grupo de bruxas apontando e rindo novamente, mas desta vez foi para eles dois.

- Mr. Dumbledore, por que todas aquelas bruxas estão rindo e apontando para nós? O que elas acham tão engraçado?

Mr. Dumbledore se virou e olhou na direção que ela tinha apontado. Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

- Não é nada. Elas só devem me achar engraçado por algum motivo.

Ele lhe deu um grande sorriso e se levantou. Minerva ficou desapontada por ele estar deixando-a, mas talvez sua mãe a deixasse ir para seu quarto agora. Porém, ela ficou muito surpresa quando ele lhe estendeu a mão.

- Eu estava esperando uma jovem com lindos olhos verdes que me desse a honra de uma dança? - Pense nisso como uma lição de "traquejo social" e, talvez, sua mãe vai libertá-la depois.

Minerva não pôde deixar de ficar esperançosa e decidiu conceder o seu pedido. Ela pegou a mão oferecida e ele a levou para a pista de dança. Ela era muito menor do que ele, mas não por muito tempo. De repente, com um feitiço do cavalheiro sussurrou, ela estava quase ao nível dos olhos e seus pés não estavam mais no chão.

- Eu espero que você não se importe, acho que esse feitiço nos deixará mais confortáveis. – Eles apenas sorriram.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram de surpresa, mas só por um instante. A valsa tinha começado e ele a rodopiou pelo ar enquanto ela fazia todos os tipos de perguntas sobre como ele tinha feito isso e onde estava sua varinha. Em pouco tempo, Minerva percebeu que a música tinha parado, mas ela ainda continuava suspensa no ar. Também notou que uma bruxa muito bonita estava vindo em direção ao Mr. Dumbledore, mas ela tinha um sorriso estranho e estava fazendo caretas para ele. Minerva não foi com a cara da moça.

Quando a bruxa finalmente chegou o casal na pista de dança, Minerva ouviu a mulher lhe pedir uma dança, mas sua resposta deixou Minerva confusa.

- Sinto muito, mas a senhorita Mcgonagall não me informou se essa era ou não a nossa última dança. Portanto, devo recusar o convite no momento. Mas, obrigado por perguntar. - Sua resposta fez a mulher muito louca, mas Minerva notou um sorriso no rosto de Mr. Dumbledore, assim que ela sorriu também.

- Por que a senhora tão bravo com você? Você fez algo que ela não gostou? -Minerva não estava triste, mas ela queria que eles parassem de olhá-los. Obviamente, as mães nunca haviam dito a elas como era rude olhar os outros.

- Minha querida, quero lhe agradecer. Aquela jovem bruxa queria dançar comigo, mas eu não queria dançar com ela. Eu creio que você tenha mais perguntas sobre transfiguração e seria indelicado da minha parte me afastar de você no momento. Gostaria de dar-me a graça de mais uma dança, enquanto eu tento responder às suas perguntas?

A sensação de que esta seria a melhor maneira de passar o resto de seu tempo na festa e garantir que a mãe e o seu pai ficariam satisfeitos, Minerva concordou. Enquanto eles dançavam, ela notou que sua mãe estava sorrindo para ela. Seus ânimos se levantaram, pois isso significava que sua mãe iria libertá-la da desta após esta dança.

Enquanto a música terminava o Sr. Dumbledore entregava Minerva para sua mãe.

- Mrs. Mcgonagall. Posso cumprimentá-la por sua filha ser uma senhorita tão encantadoramente jovem e que dança graciosamente, se assim posso dizer. - Sua mãe agradeceu ao homem agradável pelos elogios e Minerva percebeu que tinha esquecido algo muito importante. Quando ele se virou para ir embora, Minerva o chamou.

- Mr. Dumbledore! Mr. Dumbledore! "Ele a percebeu e se ajoelhou para que pudesse ficar no mesmo nível que ela. Isso é muito agradável, - Ela pensou, já que a maioria dos adultos nunca pensaria em fazer tal coisa.

- Eu esqueci de lhe dizer: - Muito obrigada. A mamãe diz que uma senhora deve sempre agradecer a um cavalheiro, após uma dança. "Inclinada em perto de seu rosto, ela sussurrou:- Por favor não diga a ela que eu me esqueci.

Minerva notou que ele estava à beira de um sorriso e ela sorriu para ele.

- Miss Mcgonagall, eu lhe garanto que este será nosso pequeno segredo. E, muito obrigado por permitir-me a honra de sua companhia. - Beijando as costas de sua mão mais uma vez, ela riu e saiu correndo para se juntar a mãe, na esperança poder voltar aos seus aposentos e terminar seu livro.

Seus desejos foram concedidos e em poucos minutos, Minerva estava no seu quarto se preparando para dormir com a ajuda de sua mãe. Ela sempre adorava quando sua mãe escovava seus cabelos antes de dormir. Ela relaxava a menina e fazia ela se sentir como uma princesa nessa tão especial. Mas sua mente estava cheia de coisas e ela precisava de respostas. Depois de um momento de silêncio absoluto, Minerva sentiu coragem de fazer uma pergunta à sua mãe, uma pergunta que a intrigou a noite toda.

- Mãe, por que aquelas bruxas ficavam olhando para Mr. Dumbledore e rindo dele? - Ele disse que era porque elas o acham engraçado e eu suponho que ele o seja, mas elas não deveriam rir dele. Não é agradável, não é?

- Bem, Minerva elas não estavam exatamente rindo dele. Eles estavam sorrindo para ele e, provavelmente, tinham esperanças de que ele fosse notá-las e pedir-lhes para dançar.

Minerva não entendia e pediu para que sua mãe explicasse novamente.

- Vamos ver se eu posso lhe explicar isso de um modo mais simples. Aquelas bruxas não eram casadas e Mr. Dumbledore não é casado também. Elas estavam esperando que ele fosse pedir-lhes para dançar e que talvez um dia eles pudesse se apaixonar.

- Oh Mãe! Eu não sou casada e dancei com ele ... Duas vezes! Isso significa que ele pensa que eu quero casar-me com ele? - Minerva arregalou seus olhos e se agarrou ao seu livro ao peito, esperando a resposta de sua mãe.

- Querida criança. Está tudo bem. Garanto-lhe que o Sr. Dumbledore nunca pensou tal coisa. Ele sabe que você é muito jovem e ele é um perfeito cavalheiro. Você fez-lhe um favor esta noite dançando com ele e seu pai e eu apreciamos isso.

Minerva se sentiu aliviada e caiu de volta para as almofadas grandes começando a falar de novo.  
>– A senhora sabia que ele é capaz de se transformar em uma coruja?- Ele disse que eu posso fazer isso um dia também, mas eu não quero ser uma coruja. Vou terminar meu livro hoje à noite e em seguida, pensar em qual animal irei me transformar. A senhor ou o papai podem virar animais?<p>

- Não, querida. Eu tenho medo e nem seu pai é capaz de fazer isso. Não há muitas bruxas ou magos que têm talentos o suficiente para dominar tal habilidade.

- E como você se portou como uma dama hoje à noite na festa amanhã irei a Hogsmeade de manhã e comprarei outro livro!

Minerva concordou e se concentrou a fim de terminar seu livro antes de pegar no sono e tentando imaginar Mr. Dumbledore como uma coruja branca.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

- Minerva se apresse querida senão chegaremos tarde. – Disse a mãe de minerva, fazendo a pequena bufar fechando o seu livro.

O livro Hogwarts: Uma História era fascinante e seria de grande avalia quando fosse para a escola de magia. Dois anos parecia muito tempo, apesar de seus pais sempre dizerem que chegaria mais rápido do que ela imaginasse. Minerva pulou da cama e correu escada abaixo abraçando seu mais novo livro contra o peito.

- Aí está você! O que pelo mundo mágico você estava fazendo lá em cima? - Oh, não importa, tenho certeza que tem algo haver com esse livro nos seus braços, não é? – Minerva apenas sorriu e a mãe da devoradora de livros não disse mais nada, apenas sorriu.

Depois que todas as bagagens tinham sido reduzidas e colocadas nos diversos bolsos da família, Minerva e sua mãe foram transportadas para a casa que iriam ficar por algumas semanas.

A Conferência Internacional Mágica estava sendo realizada no sul da França este ano e os pais de Minerva tinham alugado uma casa pequena na praia como uma residência temporária. A conferência duraria apenas uma semana e o tempo adicional serviria como umas pequenas férias. Os pais dela estariam participando das palestras durante o dia na primeira semana e um dos elfos domésticos cuidaria de Minnie.

Quando ela entrou em seu quarto, ficou horrorizada com a decoração exageradamente rosa do recinto. Era óbvio que o dono desta casa não tinha muito bom gosto e com um nariz enrugado, Minerva chamou seu pai.

- Papai!

Ele veio para o seu quarto alguns minutos depois e ao ver o local perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

- O que foi gatinha, qual é o problema?Você não gostou do quarto especialmente decorado para você?

Ela viu quando seu pai tentou manter uma cara séria, mas não estava com disposição para brincadeiras. Afinal, não era ele que estava sendo forçado a passar as próximas semanas em um palácio cor de rosa. Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e estreitou os olhos para ele.

A estratégia da pequena funcionou porque após seu pai rir bastante, pegou sua varinha, e mudou a decoração para algo mais sóbrio e verde. Ela lhe deu um belo sorriso e um abraço. Pensou no apelido que seu pai havia lhe dado dois anos antes. Ele a havia chamado pela primeira vez por esse nome quando ela tinha anunciado no café da manhã que queria se tornar um gato quando fosse mais velha. Foi logo depois da festa onde o Sr. Dumbledore tinha conversado com ela sobre como se tornar um animago.  
>Os primeiros dias foram muito agradáveis. Ela ficava o dia inteirinho lendo o seu livro por todos os cômodos da sala, isso até o dia em que sua mãe recebera um convite de uma estimada amiga Srª. Linie e de sua filha, elas iriam às compras e queriam a presença de Minerva com ela.<p>

A jovem sabia que ela estava condenada a passar o dia com duas pessoas, que ela nem ao menos conhecia e o pior seria ter que abandonar seu livro. Com um suspiro, ela começou a comer sua comida e se recusou olhar para qualquer um dos seus pais pelo resto do jantar.

A manhã veio rapidamente e ela lutava tentando decidir o que vestir. Estava quente lá fora e sua mãe a avisara que poderia escolher qualquer cor exceto pelas escuras. Finalmente decidiu em um vestido de verão a azul céu, que tinha sido comprado especialmente para esta viagem. Sentou-se pacientemente enquanto Moxy(o elfo doméstico) fazia uma trança complexa em seus cabelos.

As damas tinham chegado e não pareciam nem um pouco agradáveis aos olhos de Minnie, elas tinham sorrisos falsos e apenas falavam superficialidades.

Minerva surtaria se tivesse que entrar em mais uma loja de roupa. Elas não haviam parado em nenhuma livraria ou qualquer outra loja para pessoas que tivessem cérebro. Lana, a filha, continuava ignorando a presença de Minerva. Sra. Linie, não era prepotente, mas elas não compartilhavam as mesmas paixões. Era hora de almoçar e, finalmente, ela teria uma pausa.

Elas entraram em um pequeno café e enquanto Minerva pedira um sanduíche e cerveja amanteigada, suas companheiras pediram uma salada leve, e água com gás. Minerva comeu em silêncio, tentando ignorar os olhares que a fitavam, e foi nesse momento que ela notou uma loja muito interessante do outro lado da rua.

- Srª. Linie, a senhora se importaria se eu fosse até aquela loja? – Minerva perguntou, estampando o seu melhor sorriso da estante.

A senhora pensou e não viu mal algum, concedendo-lhe a permissão. – A pequena saiu educadamente, e após não avistar mais as suas acompanhantes correu até a loja de artigos mágicos.

Ela adentrou e um sino na porta soou. Era muito maior do que ela havia imaginado ao olhá-la por fora. Todos os tipos de objetos mágicos estavam nas prateleiras, alguns girando, zumbindo e flutuando pelo local. Minerva se interessou por um relógio de bolso antigo e o pegou a fim de fitá-lo melhor. O exterior era um pouco simples, contudo por dentro tinha todo um universo, literalmente, e ela ficou impressionada ao pensar que com aquele artefato se poderia saber o tempo em qualquer lugar da galáxia.

- Que interessante! Simplesmente fascinante! Você se importa se eu der uma olhada nisso? - Uma voz vagamente familiar invadiu seus ouvidos e a distraiu. Ao se virar ficou surpresa ao ver o Sr. Dumbledore com um sorriso no rosto. Ela duvidava que ele a reconhecesse e entregou-lhe o relógio.

- Miss Mcgonagall, que surpresa agradável. Não sei se você se lembra de mim, mas nós compartilhamos uma dança dois anos atrás em uma festa de seus pais. – E um brilho se acendeu nos olhos da menina quando ele cumprimentou-a formalmente.

Minerva, sentiu-se tímida por ter sido lembrada. Ele não era tão alto como ela se lembra, mas ainda tinha o mesmo cabelo ruivo, que ela tanto gostara anos atrás. Um rubor penetrou em seu rosto quando ele pegou sua mão e cumprimentou-a como se ela fosse uma dama.

-Eu me lembro de você, Mr. Dumbledore. Você se torna uma coruja em sua forma de animago. - Tenho trabalhado duro para aprender tudo o que puder para me tornar um animago também.

- Bem, minha querida, eu estou contente por te inspirar a estudar o assunto. Aliás, se você não estiver muito ocupada, se importaria de juntar-se a mim para tomar um sorvete antes que eu volte à conferência? Apresentarei um discurso um pouco chato e isso fará todos adormecerem... – Disse Albus rindo.

Minerva riu antes de responder. Ela tinha se esquecido de como ele era engraçado.

- Eu adoraria tomar um sorvete.

Enquanto eles se dirigiam para o café que ela havia deixado poucos minutos antes, Minerva se perguntava mentalmente o que a tinha feito dizer que adoraria um sorvete. Ela não de dava com doces e particularmente não gostava de sorvete.

No balcão, ela escolheu um simples sorvete de baunilha, embora Mr. Dumbledore a encorajasse ser mais aventureira. Ele escolheu um sorvete de chocolate com calda de chocolate e um doce de limão com chantilly. A escolha de Dumbledore fazia o estômago da pequena se revirar.

Eles tomaram um assento em uma das duas últimas mesas vazias e Minerva se viu cada vez mais nervosa em sua presença. Ela começou a inquietar-se e teve de se acalmar mentalmente. Comeram em silêncio por alguns instantes e, em seguida, o Sr. Dumbledore fez-lhe uma pergunta que fez Minerva esquecer seu nervosismo.

- Você está ansiosa para entrar em Hogwarts, em dois anos? – Enquanto a questionava levava à boca uma colher satisfatoriamente grande de sorvete aos lábios.

- Oh, eu não posso esperar para começar a estudar em Hogwarts. Estou quase acabando Hogwarts: Uma História e quando acabar começarei a lê-lo novamente. Eu estou tentando aprender tudo o que posso antes de eu ir. Você gostou de ir para Hogwarts, Sr. Dumbledore?

- Os meus anos em Hogwarts foram alguns dos melhores de minha vida. Fiz muitos amigos e tive grandes feitos lá. Na verdade, eu gostei tanto que quando me ofereceram um cargo de professor no ano passado, eu aceitei. Agora sou o professor de Transfiguração, por isso vou te ver em no futuro próximo.

Quando Minerva escutou a última frase, seus olhos começaram a cintilar intensamente, entretanto antes que pudesse dizer-lhe que estava muito feliz por ele ter aceitado o cargo, duas intrometidas apareceram na mesa.

- Minerva, você não deve incomodar Mr. Dumbledore. Mrs. Liene caminhou até a mesa e deu um olhar severo para Minerva.

- Eu sinto muito se ela estava incomodando. Ela ia para uma loja que desejava visitar... Por favor, me perdoe. – Falou a socialite...

- Senhora, por favor, se alguém deve estar com problema, esse alguém sou eu... - Mr. Dumbledore deu a mulher odiosa um sorriso e quando a Sra. Linie olhou para a filha, ele piscou para Minerva.

- Como eu estava dizendo, é inteiramente minha culpa que a senhorita Mcgonagall esteja aqui comigo. Eu a vi na loja e pedi-lhe para tomar um sorvete comigo. Nós somos velhos. E Mr. Dumbledore continuou.

- Agora, lamento ter que sair tão cedo, mas eu tenho um discurso para apresentar em breve. Mr. Dumbledore virou-se para Minerva e deu-lhe um sorriso. - Estou ansioso para vê-la em Hogwarts.

Finalmente de volta a casa, Minerva foi para o seu quarto e caiu sobre a cama. Pensou em como o Sr. Dumbledore tinha passado algumas horas de sua tarde com ela. E um largo sorriso apareceu na sua face quando lembrou dos olhares da Sra. Linie e sua filha ao ouvir que ele lhe pedira para acompanhá-lo. De alguma maneira isso a fez se sentir importante para ele. Aquele homem era diferente da maioria dos adultos. Ele realmente parecia tratá-la como uma jovem dama, em vez de uma criança e isso fazia toda a diferença. Sem mencionar o fato de ele realmente ser muito bonito e extremamente inteligente. 

Fitou o livro e o abriu, ela tentava compreender as palavras nas páginas, mas não conseguia apenas pensava em suas futuras aulas em Hogwarts, particularmente as aulas de transfiguração.Ele deveria ser um professor maravilhoso e foi pensando nele, ela adormeceu.

Finalmente o último dia da conferência tinha chegado e Minerva não poderia ficar mais feliz. Isso significava que ela passaria o resto das férias na França com seus pais, mas antes de sua completa felicidade ela teria que aturar essa noite de baile primeiro. Minerva tentou fazer seus pais compreenderem que se ela fosse ao baile não se divertiria ficando com as crianças menores, sendo vigiada, como em uma creche, mas eles foram inflexíveis. Não querendo aborrecer seus pais, ela tentaria se conter, ao menos para manter as aparências. Se fosse sorrateira o suficiente, poderia levar escondida o seu livro e matar o tempo. 

Minnie estava correta em sua previsão de creche. Havia bruxas e bruxos que tinham se oferecido para cuidar da supervisão das crianças menores enquanto os mais velhos se misturavam em outra parte do salão.

Os pequeninos gritavam, corriam e faziam com que Minerva cada vez mais se desconcentrasse. Ansiava por estar em seu quarto, porém isso não era uma opção no momento. Ao invés disso, decidiu esgueirar-se da mansão e ir a praia, ler seu livro a luz da lua. E quando duas criançinhas começaram a discutir sobre um brinquedo trouxa, Minerva aproveitou a oportunidade para fugir e respirar o ar fresco.

Uma das melhores lembranças dela tinha sido na praia enquanto ela e seus pais passaram as férias e, portanto, a praia sempre ocupou um lugar especial em seu coração. Com os pés alvos a beira da água, ela viu as ondas quebrarem-se na praia e se fascinou pelo modo especial que a lua cheia refletia sua luz sobre as águas. Não estava mais interessada na leitura, tirou os sapatos e sentou-se calmamente, assistindo à maré e ouvindo o som da música oriunda do grande salão do baile. Ocasionalmente, podiam-se ouvir risos estridentes de bruxas e bruxos.

Após alguns minutos sentada a beira mar, ela se viu cantarolando as músicas que estavam sendo tocadas no baile. E foi quando a banda começou a tocar sua música favorita, Minerva levantou-se e começou a dançar lentamente erguendo os braços, sendo guiada por um homem imaginário. Ela riu quando percebeu que o homem que ela imaginara parecia-se muito com o Sr. Dumbledore e isso a fez corar. Ainda assim, ela continuava a dançar sozinha, até que alguém tossiu e a assustou.

- Miss McGonagall, eu não tive a intenção de surpreendê-la com a minha presença. Desculpe-me. A pequena com a mão no peito tentava recuperar o fôlego e pensar em algo para dizer em troca. Enquanto sua respiração a traía, ele começou a falar novamente.

- Viu, sempre fico entediado com esses tipos de reuniões sociais e com o número de vezes que as pessoas ocupam meu tempo com conversa fiada. Fiquei enfadado e resolvi ter um momento de paz. E então eu a encontrei aqui. Por que não está se divertindo lá dentro? 

Foi quando ela percebeu que estava embaraçada por ter de lhe dizer a verdade.

- Mr. Dumbledore, eu não devia estar aqui. Eu devia estar na sala das crianças, contudo eu não aguentava mais. Todo mundo lá era muito mais jovem do que eu e fugi respirar um pouco. Eu espero que você não diga isso aos meus pais. Eles ficariam decepcionados comigo se descobrisse que eu estava aqui sozinha. 

- Miss McGonagall. Juro que não mencionarei isto a ninguém. Será o nosso pequeno segredo, embora eu não possa imaginar o porquê de seus pais não lhe permitirem participar da festa dos adultos. Você não tem idade o suficiente para desfrutar de tudo, mas de certa forma, seria melhor do que passar uma noite com os menores. Infelizmente, não foi uma decisão minha, então eu realmente não devo interferir. - Oferecendo-lhe um dos seus maiores sorrisos, Minerva olhou nos olhos brilhantes dele e sentiu uma sensação de aquecimento no seu rosto. 

- Obrigada por um elogio, Mr. Dumbledore. Suponho que eu deva voltar para a sala de onde vim... Tenho certeza que existem dezenas de bruxas morrendo de vontade de dançar com você. - Assim que ela pronunciou essas palavras, teve vontade de se matar. Fixando os olhos em seus pés descalços, sentiu-se envergonhada certamente não olharia mais aquele azul cristalino. Virando para sair antes que ela se humilhar ainda mais qualquer um deles, ela sentiu uma mão quente cobrir suas próprias mãos.

- Miss McGonagall,eu estava esperando uma jovem com lindos olhos verdes que me desse a honra de uma dança. - Instintivamente ela olhou em volta, o convite era para ela mesma? Eles eram os únicos na praia.

-Claro, se você preferir voltar, eu entenderei. - Oferecendo-lhe a mão, Minerva sentiu uma onda de excitação através das mãos e eles começaram a mover-se flutuando sob a luz do luar.

Minerva sorriu para ele e quando ele sorriu de volta, ela desviou o olhar timidamente. Pensando na sua primeira dança e ela tentou desesperadamente controlar os sentimentos que reviravam seu estômago. Ela nunca tinha se sentido assim antes, mas não foi uma sensação totalmente ruim. Quando a dança terminou e ele afastou-se sem soltar a mão dela.

- Miss McGonagall gostaria de lhe agradecer por outra dança encantadora. - Você está crescendo tão rápido e logo você poderá muito bem escolher seus pares (futuro pretendentes) em um baile como esse. Danças ao luar com os homens de idade como eu serão esquecidos...

- Mr. Dumbledore eu nunca poderei esquecer você! E você não é um homem de idade. Acho que você é uma das pessoas mais interessantes que já conheci e sou eu quem deve agradecer-lhe pela dança. Você fez da minha noite algo melhor.

Os olhos azuis cintilantes de Alvo Dumbledore encontrou os verde-esmeralda do Minerva McGonagall e sorriram. 

- Bem senhorita McGonagall, acho que é hora de voltarmos à festa. Vou esperar aqui até que você esteja em segurança lá dentro antes de volta para o meu próprio tédio. E mais uma vez, obrigado pela dança. Estou ansioso para vê-la nas minhas aulas em Hogwarts. Até lá, estude muito. - Ele se inclinou para frente, ele tocou seus lábios na mão da pequena de uma forma cavalheiresca. Da maneira mais doce ela segui de volta para a porta a qual saiu antes, porém antes de entrar ela virou-se para ver se ele ainda a olhava. Percebendo que seus olhos ainda estavam sobre ela, ela acenou um último adeus antes de desaparecer dentro do recinto.

Mais tarde naquela noite, enquanto ela estava deitada em sua cama, Minerva repetia a dança com o Sr. Dumbledore em sua mente. Por alguma razão, ela não conseguia pensar em nada, exceto os olhos e como ele cheirava a gotas de limão e chocolate. Ela nunca tinha sido fã de doces, mas agora parecia que ela não cansava daquele cheiro particular. Quando ela se lembrava da maneira como ele tinha dançado com ela e depois beijado sua mão suavemente, estava se sentindo nervosa e feliz, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Não tinha certeza do por que se sentia assim, mas ela sabia uma coisa. Estava muito ansiosa para entrar em Hogwarts e ver novamente Albus Dumbledore. 


End file.
